Helles Kreuz: una vida no deseada
by Ashiba
Summary: Regrese con la secuela... considerenme loca si quieren, pero aquí esta la tan prometida segunda parte en donde las chicas regresan a Japon y se ven en uno que otro problema... Disfruten!
1. Prologo

**Prologo:**_Volviendo a Japón_

_Realmente estábamos felices. ¿Cuánto hacía ya que no los veíamos? Un año y algunos meses. Por mi mente pasaban los últimos recuerdos, la última vez que los vimos. La última vez fue cuando los despedimos en el aeropuerto. Recuerdo nuestras caras tristes, nuestra triste mirada al verlos partir, el llanto del que fue presa Yuriko, del que fui yo... de la tristeza de Namy, de la esperanza de Yuka por volverlos a ver... recuerdo que la única que se mantuvo inexpresiva fue Kumi. Tan callada como siempre, como un glacial.****_

-No se amarguen.- nos dijo**- Encontraremos la forma de volver a su lado.-** aseguró**- La encontraremos.-**

Fue como un rayo de esperanza para nosotras, aquellas palabras nos trajeron eso, esperanza, confianza en nuestra líder.

Esa mañana plomiza, justo antes de irnos, pasamos por la guarida y le dimos una última mirada. Estaba tan silenciosa, tan misteriosa como siempre. Guardaba todavía vestigios de nuestra presencia y la de ellos. También pasamos por la casa de veraneo. Allí fue donde estuvimos conviviendo por última vez con el Weiss. También fue el último lugar que compartimos con una amiga nuestra ya difunta. Su recuerdo estaba en toda la casa, Kumi... es decir Bianca, miró con dejó de nostalgia el lugar.****

-Te extrañaremos.- susurró mientras sonreía para evitar que en sus ojos se notara la tristeza.

Pasamos por la tumba. Estaba con las últimas rosas marchitas que dejamos la última vez. Kumi se adelantó y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña lapida. Estábamos detrás de ella.****

-Discúlpanos...- murmuró ella**- Pero nos iremos… y esperamos no volver esta vez.-** comentó- **Seguiremos con nuestras vidas allá. Discúlpanos por dejarte sola aquí...-**

Dejamos un ramo de rosas cada uno, un ramo de flores de muchos colores hermosos.

Y les puedo asegurar que esa noche, hubo una gran explosión en la casa de veraneo. Enorme… mientras un avión surcaba el cielo con destino a Japón.****

Fin del Prologo.

Maldita sea ¬¬… me salen prólogos cortos y no me puede salir una maldita producción escrita para lengua que no tenga más de quince renglones

Nee… con respecto a lo escrito aquí, no lo tomen muy en cuenta, no es muy importante…

Esto sí: pasaron dos años desde el fic anterior n.nU


	2. Después del regreso

Por si no quedó claro en la otra historia. Weiss Kreuz no me pertence y tampoco sus personajes. Tampoco me pertenece Nessa Tínuviel Mustang y Mattius Black Nosebeld, de los que escucharan nombrar varias veces aquí. Estos dos personajes le pertecen a Nessa Mustang, amiga mía, compañera de clases y aventuras xD. Disfruten!

**Capitulo uno: **_Despues del regreso_

Relata Nao[

Luego de lo que se consideró como un regreso fantastico, estuvimos hablando de esto y de lo otro... felices de haber vuelto. He de admitir que, incluso yo, en un momento, dimos por muerta nuestra esperanza de volver. Los extrañabamos... también extrañabamos a aquella rutina rara a la que nos había tomado tiempo de adaptarnos.

** -Por cierto¿Qué sucedió con la banda de música que tenían?-** inquirió Omi curioso

** -Ehm...U- **Yuka, Natalie, Melanie y yo sonreimos nerviosamente, en tanto Bianca no parecía muy contenta.

Nuestra lider suspiró cansinamente. 

** -Esas cuatro chicas que ven ahí se olvidaron de decirme algo sumamente importante.**- respondió ella

_

* * *

__Flash Back · hace dos años·  
_  
Una vez ya estando en la casa que Natalie y Bianca compartían, las cinco estabamos sentadas alrededor de la mesa ratona de caoba, sobre los sillones azules. El rostro de la lider no era el mejor de todos.

** -¿Me están diciendo...- **hablaba pausadamente, como si las palabras le costasen-** ... que la banda, nuestra banda, Helles...-** levantó su mirada, acusadora, fría, molesta y enojada y nos miró a las cuatro**-... se separó tres meses después de que me fui?-** terminó con los dientes y puños apretados

** -Sí, exacto...- **asintió Natalie

Bianca se limitó a reprimir un grito de odio, golpear no tan suavemente la mesa, haciendo que las cosas que estaban sobre ésta (tazas de té y café, recipientes de porcelana con galletas, adornos...) temblara. Se puso de pie y nos miró como queriendo usar su Hatí con nosotras. 

_Fin del Flash Back..._

* * *

Una gota recorrió claramente las cabezas de los cuatro nekos asesinos y de la hermana menor del lider. 

** -En fin...- **suspiró la pelivioleta.**- ¿Alguna noticia del Azz o de Black?- **inquirió

** -No, no hemos recibido noticia de ningún miembro del Azz.**- negó Omi.

** -¿Y de Black-kun?**- inquirió Yuka

** -No es necesario, que nos mande alguna carta, mail o nos llame por telefono.- **respondió Ken.**- Vendrá hacia fines de Agosto para dar una muestra de sus más recientes fotografías.-**

Nuestro rostro de sorpresa (bueno, al menos el mío y el de las Hira) era transparente. Nos sentíamos emocionadas por poder ver al fin alguna muestra de sus preciadas fotografías (que, según se dice, valen millones); hizo una vez una muestra en Argentina, pero no pudimos ir hasta allí, poníamos muy en peligro nuestra posición...

* * *

Luego de estar con los chicos y cenar con ellos como lo hacíamos de costumbre, nos retiramos hacia nuestra casa. Al abrir la puerta y encontrarnos con pequeñas y medianas cajas de cartón con objetos en el interior, maletas de cuero negro de pie, a la espera de que la vacién... recién entonces, muchas de nosotras recordamos que habíamos vuelto, y que antes nos habíamos ido. 

**-Ah... cierto...-** murmuró Natalie, rascandose levemente la mejilla con uno de sus dedos**.- Lo olvidamos...-**

Fue como una triste sombra que nos inundó de pronto. Recordar que estuvimos lejos de ellos. Recordar lo que pasamos mientras estuvimos allí, aquella curiosa misión en que los volvimos a ver. Recordar las amistades que hicimos con gente ajena a Kritiker, pero iguales a nosotras. Recordar la despedida, y la promesa de Bianca.  
Aquella promesa por la que se valieron durante el año y medio que no los vieron. 

** -Es raro.-** dejé escapar mientras reía suavemente, todas me miraron.**- Cuando vinimos aquí, en principio, no veíamos hora de regresar a nuestra casa, a ver rostros conocidos...-** le expliqué a Bianca, quien me miraba con una ceja levemente enarcada.-** Luego, cuando por fin volvimos... cuando por fin volvimos, queríamos estar con ellos... los extrañabamos a ellos. No a nadie más...-**

** -Eso es porque encontramos nuestro hogar, Iris.-** respondió tranquila Bianca-** Cuando uno encuentra su hogar, no importa donde este, ni como sea, ni quienes sean los que estan ahí... ese va a ser su hogar, el lugar divino que van a apreciar.-**

** -Estas muy cursi ¬¬'.- **señaló Natalie

** -Eso es porque volví al mío.-** respondió ella- **Se me pasara con los días, como dije antes.-**

** -¬¬'''-**

** -En fin, desempaquemos, sino, no dormiremos cómodas hoy.-** ordenó

* * *

Y Bianca tuvo razón al decir que se le pasaría pronto. Ya a la mañana siguiente, estaba de nuevo con aquella seriedad que la caracterizaba. Luego de desayunar como se debe, y obligar a Yuka ir a dejar su solicitud para la secundaria más cercana, simplemente, con su rostro serio, nos dijo: 

** -Ahora, Iris; tu me acompañarás a la agencia.**- sentenció-** Natalie, Melanie... ustedes intenten conseguir trabajo para crear una coartada y recuerden los nombres que usaron la última vez que estuvimos aquí-**

**-Hai!-** asintieron ellas

Les avisamos a los chicos que haríamos un par de cosas por aquí y por allá, cuando Bianca me arrastró por el cuello de la camisa hacia su motocicleta negra, con el casco puesto. 

** -Sube.-** ordenó tranquila, haciendo sonar el motor

** -¿Segura?-**pregunté dudosa.

** -No seas cobarde y sube de una vez!**-

Le hice caso. Y fue lo peor que pude hacer alguna vez en mi vida.  
Al principio, el viaje era como el que solía hacer con Ken o yo sola, pero luego... había demasiada velocidad, dejé de distinguir las formas a mi alrededor para solo ver pasar manchas de imagenes. No es que Ken-ken y yo andemos a dos por hora, varias veces competimos contra otros motociclistas. Bianca era más rápida que cualquiera de ellos y no temía que le pusiesen una multa por conducir en pleno día.  
Para cuando nos detuvimos, no solo había perdido la ubicación temporo espacial, sino que también había perdido el equilibrio. 

** -Vamos, por favor, Nao. No te quedes ahí parada que el tiempo corre.- **me dijo ella como si nada mientras avanzaba hacia las puertas de Kritiker.

**-Eso lo dices tú... pero yo sienteo que me voy a desmayar .U-** ella me miró con una ceja enarcada, suspiró como si otra cosa no le quedaba por hacer y me tomó de la muñeca arrastrandome hacia la agencia que parecía ser otro edificio más de oficinas y aburridas reuniones de empresarios.

Entramos y vimos una recepción tranquila, como siempre. Ella suspiró y se acercó a una de las tantas recepcionistas. Dijo que quería hablar con Persia-sama y dio nuestros nombres completos, nombres claves y, como si aún eso fuese poco, dio también el número del legajo de ambas, distinto, por supuesto.  
Yo la miré curiosa¿Cómo demonios era que podía recordar semejante orden y cantidad de números y letras.? Gracias que recordara mi número de DNI y la dirección en donde vivo... 

** -No te quedes ahí parada como estúpida, Ocicat, el tiempo corre.**-protestó luego que la recepcionista nos dejara ir a la oficina de Persia-sama

Yo suspiró y bruscamente me solté de ella y la seguí al ritmo rápido en el que iba. Llegamos a los pisos superiores subiendo las escalareas, entramos con cautela allí y al ver que no había nadie, Bianca se relajó y caminó más tranquila hacia la puerta de la oficina de Persia-sama. 

Al entrar, no sucedió demasiado, el hombre que actualmente era Persia, nos recibió como si nada.

Bianca, tranquila como siempre, caminó hacia el escritorio del hombre y puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

** -Quiero que el Helles Kreuz vuelva a la acción.-** fueron sus palabras demandantes. Yo la miré sorprendida por tal decisión ¿A quién demonios se le iba a ocurrir volver a estar activos? Era lo peor! Volver a matar! Volver a ver aquellos cuerpos morir por nuestras manos... correr en el tiempo limite y...

Simplemente, diré que me bajó la presión.

**-Etto... Srta Torres... -**escuché la voz lejana de Persia.**- Su compañera...-**

**-Me imaginé que sucedería eso.- ** fue la voz cansina de Bianca resonar en mi mente, antes de terminar de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Relata Yuka[

Realmente no tenía ganas de tener que cursar el último año... ya me había cansado del colegio... aunque lo único que pudo aliviarme en ese momento fue la vasta idea de que sería el último y luego podría vivir como Hacker de Kritiker... después de todo, Black-kun, Lau-chan, Belén-chan y Yumire-chan me enseñaron muchos trucos para ser una Hacker de su nivel... obvio, no olvidemos a Nessa-chan... ella también me ayudó mucho con eso, inclusive una vez me prestó una de sus notebooks! Tenía de todo! Realmente me preguntaba si después de todo, valía la pena pertenecer a la milicia... al menos estaban aquella tecnología que no se podía ignorar! Por Megami-sama y Kami-sama! Esas notebooks pueron las mejores que vi en toda mi vida!!

**_-'En el resplandeciente amanecer, la tristeza llueve intensamente. Estamos borrachos de pesadillas, sin sueños ni esperanzas para el futuro...' ⁰-_** tarareaba la última canción que escuché por la radio en un mercado... me gustó mucho, realmente.

Mientras cantaba una canción que se me pegó mientras escuchaba la radio en la sala de espera, fui al Koneko y estuve hablando un tiempo con Omi-kun y Ken-kun. Yohji-kun se dedicaba a coquetear con las chicas, mientras Ran solo trabajaba. Quise preguntarle sobre Aya-chan, cómo había estado todo este tiempo, pero no me atreví, era demasiado... imponente... me daba miedito.  
Por eso esperé a que llegara Kumi y eso no sucedió hasta casi el cierre del local, por lo que almorcé con ellos y trabajé un poco en el Koneko. Cuando ella llegó, tenía el rostro tan serio como recordaba la primera vez que la vi hace dos años. Me alejé de ella con lentitud y me escondí tras Namy y Yuriko quienes recién llegaban.

-Pude convencer a Persia de que vuelva a contratarnos.- dijo unos minutos después, dentro de la casa y en los brazos de Ran, acomodada sobre uno de los sófases/No sé si esta bien dicho, pero dejemoslo así/

-¿Volveremos a matar?- preguntó Namy. Kumi asintió.

-Es lo único que nos deja una buena entrada de dinero sin levantar demasiadas sospechas sobre quienes somos y de donde venimos.- explicó.- Si llegamos a interactuar con extraños, pueden que nos reconozcan por las fotos de los periodicos.- Menudo detalle que no comenté: todo el mundo hablaba de nuestra 'muerte'.- Es lo mejor que tenemos hasta el momento.-

-¿Y Nao-chan?-preguntó Namy

-En casa, se desmayó al enterarse de mi jugada.- suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos unos momentos, disfrutando estar con su novio de nuevo.

-Voy a verla.- dijo Ken parandose como si un resorte lo hubiese propulsado.

-Las llaves estan con las otras.- fue lo único que se limitó a decir. mientras Ran la envolvía con el brazo restante y le susurró algo, a lo que ella asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Fin del capie uno

Hola!!! n.n He aquí yo de nuevo... disculpen es que reescribí los capitulos porque quise cambiarlos y me gusta más así n0n

Por otro lado la única aclaración que quiero hacerles por el momento:

**_⁰ - _**la canción que canta Yuka, pertenece al repertorio de canciones del Weiss. Su nombre es Epitaph, en estos momentos no recuerdo si es el Op o el Ed de Weiss Kreuz Glühen ôo... debo averiguar... Pero la verdad es que me pareció bonita y bueno, la puse. Acá les dejo el resto por si estan curiosos y no quieren buscarla:

Epitaph

En el resplandeciente amanecer  
La tristeza llueve incesantemente  
Estamos borrachos de pesadillas  
Sin sueños ni esperanza para el futuro

Tus cicatrices duermen tranquilas  
Aquietadas por palabras de plegarias  
Leo el epitafio tallado  
Con la esperanza de que las estrellas oirán  
Pero desaparecen con la mañana

Las puertas del destino estan bloqueadas  
Aun cuando las semillas de tristeza germinan  
El mundo está lleno de caos  
Y nadie mantiene alta la cabeza

El día que nos reunimos y reímos  
susurra su regreso  
Pero por qué las lágrimas aún fluyen  
Incesantemente, hasta que se unen a las estrellas  
Siguiendo cada una su propio camino

La traducción de la lyric esta sacada de todo weiss. Es una página muy bonita y completa, pero la webmaster ya no la actualiza más, es una pena...

En fin! Era eso no más! Nos vemos! Y gracias por leerlo!!  
Gracias a Hikari y a Nessa Mustang por darme animos para que la continuara n.n  
Saludos!!!


	3. Llanto

Nee... muchas gracias por los reviews

**Capitulo dos: **_llanto_

[Relata Nao

Cuando recobré la conciencia, estaba en la casa nueva, en la vendría a ser mi habitación. Me senté en la que sería mi cama e intenté rememorar lo que ocurrió antes de perder la conciencia.

Recordé las palabras de Bianca y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Yo no quería volver a matar, nunca más. Por algo se suponía que nos encomendaron esa misión en Argentina hace dos años. Supuestamente, esa sería nuestra última misión, definitivamente tendría que haber sido la última. ¿Por qué? Porque el Helles Kreuz no existía más, no debería de existir más. Esas fueron las órdenes del Persia anterior.

Pero claro, como no hay sede de Krikiter en la Argentina, tuvimos que trabajar nosotras aquella vez ¡Menuda justificación fue esa! Encima nos dijeron que esa sería una última misión! La última! Pero obvio... dos años después de nuestra última misión, dos años en los que intentamos volver a Japón (y lo logramos, porque sino, no estaríamos acá ahora), dos años después de eso, Bianca va y le dice al nuevo Persia: "Quiero que el Helles Kreuz vuelva a la actividad" con ese tono y esa cara que da miedito...

Suspiré y me tomé la cabeza con las manos y suspiré de nuevo ¿Qué iba a hacer¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Mi desición no influiría demasiado y Bianca debe tener una buena justificación... lo sé... estoy segura de que debe tenerla... porque yo... yo no quiero volver a vivir lo que viví hace dos años...

Dos años... hace dos años... hace dos años, conocimos al Azz y al Poker, dos equipos de una milicia extranjera que estaban allí por otra misión distinta a la nuestra... pero cuyos objetivos estaban en lo mismo: los responsables del tráfico ilegal de esclavos. Pero las causas de ellos fueron totalmente distintas, ellos buscaban a quien tenía el anillo con los nueve circulos de transmutación... esa milicia tenía un sector especial, cuyos integrantes estaban constituidos por alquimistas que servían al estado y hackers profesionales.

Fue una suerte conocerlos y aquí y ahora no puedo revelarles como los conocimos, porque "supuestamente" nunca sucedió ese encuentro. En los reportes, no nombramos nada sobre ellos.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de las llaves de la puerta de entrada. La casa estaba lo suficientemente silenciosa como para que alguien como yo lo pudiese oír. Me pregunté si fue una de las chicas, pero no hubo el ruido normal que se suele escuchar cuando ellas llegan. Me debatí entre quedarme en donde estaba o ir a investigar quién era.

Mi debate duró tanto que,cuando opté por ir a ver quien era la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dandome un golpe en la cara, pero de lleno.

**-Nao-chan! Gomen! Pensé que aún estabas dormida!!-** reconocí la voz de Ken, pero apenas podía entender lo que decía.

**-Veo estrellitas rosas...-** balbuceé mareada antes de perder la conciencia... de nuevo.

** -Nao-chan!!!-**

* * *

[Relata Yuka

Comencé a cabecear de lo dormida que me estaba quedando...tenía mucho sueño... supongo que fue por el viaje... En fin, la cuestión fue que me hice un lugarcito en el sillon, me acurruqué cual gato y cerré los ojos esperando dormirme. Mientras, todos hablaban y reían... recordando viejos momentos... Si, todo prontamente se me hizo tan lejano, todo...

Cuando desperté, ya no había ruido ni risas. Al parecer, no me movieron de mi lugar, me dejaron dormir comodamente allí. Que quepa aclarar que estaba toda contracturada y me estaba por desperezar, de verdad... pero no lo hice. No lo hice porque unas voces y la conversación que se daba fue demasiado interesante como para interrumpir.

**-Disculpame, Ran-kun... me pasé esta vez.-** dijo la voz culpable de Kumi-chan... Wow! Para que Kumii-chan se sienta culpable y lo demuestre, debe ser muy extraña la situación.

**-No te preocupes, a fin de cuentas, nadie resultó tan herido.-**fue la respuesta cargada con cierto tono dulce que le dijo Ran a Kumii-chan.

Curiosa, entreabrí un ojo, lo suficiente para ver algo, pero no lo suficiente para que no se den cuenta que estoy despierta. Ambos estaban de pie y Ran le estaba curando una herida en el antebrazo a Kumi...¡Esperen! No era en el antebrazo, era entre la muñeca, cerca de las venas. Sangraba con intensidad, pero Ran la estaba limpiando con alcohol y algodón, seguramente Aya-chan se debió haber ido ya.

**-Sí, tan herido como yo, no resultó nadie.- **dijo la voz de Kumi soltando una pequeña risa, aunque la cortó de inmediato.-** Pero... en serio... perdoname... si tu no me hubieses detenido, yo...-**

**-Dije que no te preocuparas más de la cuenta, Kumi-chan- **interrumpió Ran, mirandola...de una forma muy cautivadora.-** Fue un accidente.- **Kumi le sostuvo la mirada un tiempo, en sus ojos vi un brillo especial.

Hubo silencio un tiempo.

**-Todos creen eso...- **habló de pronto ella, con tinte triste, bajando la cabeza...uhm...¿De que me perdí? Se lo preguntaré a onee-san mañana, o en cuanto la vea ôo**- Pero yo... no quiero hacerlo. No hay cuerpo, no hay muerte. Es muy simple.- **sentenció sin mirar el piso, mirando al infinito.

Ran la obligó a que lo mirara y le mostró una mirada triste, pero consoladora, en algún aspecto más profundo.

**-Todos quisieran creer eso, Kumi-chan.- **le expresó, mientras ella lo abrazaba, ocultando su rostro en el cuerpo de él, Ran no mostró molestia ante esto, solo le correspondió el abrazo con el brazo en el que no tenía el algodón ensangretando.

**-No les cuesta nada creerlo.- **repuso ella, su voz sonaba apagada.

**-...Pero si lo creen, cuando vean su cuerpo, el dolor será peor.- **le respondió con voz calma, suave.-**La extrañas, es comprendible... pero no deberías aferrarte a ilusiones que después, te pueden causar mayor daño.-**

**-Siempre he sido así... Ran-kun... siempre lo he sido... **-musitó tristemente**.-La extraño, la extraño mucho...- **ahora parecía que su voz se quebró y evitaba llorar.

No me costó hacerme una idea de lo que le sucedía a Kumii-chan. Hace dos años, en la misión que tuvimos en Argentina, conocimos al Azz y al Poker, dos equipos de una milicia extranjera que pertenecían a un sector en donde o eran alquimistas, o eran hackers, o eran las dos cosas. El Azz estaba liderado por... por quien facilmente podría ser la hermana gemela menor de Kumii-chan con el pelo negro, largo, cerca de los tobillos, y ojos azules oscuros. Como sea la cuestión, esa chica que era menor que Kumii (tenía la misma edad que Aya-chan) se llamaba Nessa. Así como parecía fría y distante como nuestra líder, era muy buena persona, muy amable. Era una digna rival de nuestra lider! Peleaban tan igual que nunca una ganaba completamente! Era muy... wow! Era imposible de creer que no tuvieran ni un mililitro de sangre en común! Aunque cuando se peleaban, a Kumii le costaba perdonar y tenía orgullo suficiente como para no perdir perdón, por lo que Nessa tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pedir perdón porque a ella nunca le gustó estar peleada con la gente...Creo que me fui por las ramas... quería explicar otra cosa pero...

Bueno, ya volverá... centrandome de nuevo en lo que sucedía, vi como Ran le susurraba cosas para calmarla y ella respondía, ya llorando y con voz ahogada, por lo que no le entendí nada... pero nada de nadita. Lo que si vi es como fue calmandola de a poco, logrando que dejara de llorar, fue muy tierno, lastima que se me iba cayendo a pedazos la imagen de lideres que tenía sobre ellos, pero si tengo que consagrarme fanatica de esa pareja, lo haría.

Vi como Kumii levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, toda sonrojada... gyaah, que cute n0n Iban a besarse dejandose llevar por el momento!! Y yo lo iba a presenciar!!

Claro... lo iba a presenciar. IBA a presenciarlo.

Pero no... uno de los gatos de la dueña del Koneko se pasó enfrente mío, pasandome toda su manta de pelo por mi nariz... y por si no lo saben, soy alegrica al pelo de gato.

Si, damos y caballas, comencé a estornudar sin parar, interrupiendo a la parejita en su mejor momento... maldición... será la próxima. Si es que hay próxima, claro.

* * *

[Relata Nao

Cuando abrí los ojos por segunda vez, me encontré de nuevo en el mismo lugar que antes, en la misma cama. Solo que Ken estaba al lado mío. Le sonreí gentilmente, haciendole notar que estaba despierta.

**-Nao-chan! Disculpame!!!- **dijo el haciendo una reverencia. Yo le sonreí.

**-Esta bien... no importa, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de golpes.-** dije con una sonrisa.

Él me miró curioso, por lo que reí.

**-No hablaré de eso.-** me limité a decir**-¿Qué hora es?-**

**-Falta poco para la una.- **respondió él mientras yo me sentaba.

**-¿Tanto dormí?-** me pregunté a mi misma.

**-Un poco...- **respondió Ken con una leve sonrisa**- Pero te ves muy bonita cuando ****duermes.-**sonrió

Yo me sonrojé, pero le sonreí.

**-Etto...¿Cuándo será el próximo partido, Ken-ken?-** pregunté cambiando de tema, el silencio que se hizo era muy...incómodo. El me miró un poco confundido y yo sonreí divertida

**-Pues... cuando puedas, sabes que los horarios de la florería no han cambiado.-**

**-Uhm... ya veo...- dije pensativa.- Y todavía hay que ver en qué horarios nos manda a entrenar Kumi...-**suspiré

**Fin del capitulo**

Gracias y perdon por el retraso Hikari-chan Gomen!!!

Tuve exámenes y una pequeña operación de por medio que me dejo fuera de servicio por mucho tiempo. Y en cima ahora estoy castigada hasta dentro de tres meses, por lo que todo que sepan de mí, será de manera "clandestina" (ir a un cyber o estar en la pc cuando nadie mire o no este en casa)…ôo

**Fujimiya Ashiba**


	4. Preocupaciones

**Capitulo tres:** _Preocupaciones_

[Relata Yuka

Al día siguiente Kumii estaba con nosotras en el desayuno, no parecía molesta, pero tampoco no lo no parecía. Comía en silencio y no decía palabra. Las cosas lucían raras, supongo que no me quedaba otra que esperar que ocurría...

* * *

[Relata Nao 

Se respiraba una atmosfera diferente, densa... como las que había cuando estabamos en casa... pero era distinta. Bianca tenía la mano vendada y yo descocía la razon... pero nadie hacia preguntas al respecto, es más, tanto Yuriko como Natalie evitaban su mirada.

**-Hoy... Hoy voy a ir al club con Ken-ken... vamos a jugar un partido de tenis...- **avisé mirando a Bianca, ella levantó su mirada y me miró expectante.

* * *

[Relata Kumi 

**-De cualquier forma, los entrenamientos comienzan mañana.- **me limite a decir al ver que no agregaba nada más.-** Yuka tendrá que ir más tarde, ya que tiene escuela.-**

La peliceleste asintió mientras terminaba su desayuno.  
Yo volví mi vista a lo mío, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido ayer. Quizá me pasé en mi actitud, pero no me podía arrepentir. Estoy comenzando a pensar que el daño que dejaron fue más grande que lo que imaginé. Es por eso que no me gusta relacionarme con nadie... ya es suficiente con las personas que conozco ahora, no necesito a nadie más.

* * *

[Relata Namy 

**-Ya que hablamos de salidas...-**comencé mientras me levantaba con mi plato y mi taza ya vacía.-** Hoy saldré con Yohji. Iremos a dar una vuelta por ahí...- **terminé de decir, evitando a Kumi.

Aún no entiendo porqué estalló así, no lo comprendo... Bueno... sí, pero no hay porqué reaccionar de ese modo, hace años que Nessa se fue.  
Pero Kumi es Kumi y a ella le cuesta recuperarse de todo ese tipo de cosas.

**-Hn...- **fue la única respuesta ue recibí de ella.

* * *

[Relata Yuriko 

Ok... el ambiente estaba demasiado insoportable. Hice una mueca nerviosa.

**-Ya que todas se van... voy a buscar trabajo.- **dije poniendome de pie y saliendo de la casa, total, ya estaba cambiada y tenía dinero en mi bolso.

* * *

[Relata la autora 

**-Cobarde.- **se limitó a decir Namy.

Los días pasaron como agua, todo iba pareciendo poco a poco normal. La rutina iba volviendo a ellos y pronto se acostumbraron a aquello. Lo cierto es que, con cada misión, iban notando que la lider del Helles cada vez estaba más... suicida, por decirlo así. No había misión en donde terminase con cortes profundos, fracturas o inconciente. Era algo que todos iban notando y les preocupaba más.  
Los meses pasaban y de la primavera se paso al verano...

* * *

[Relata Yuka 

Esa tarde, todas estaban en algún lado haciendo algo. Yo no tenía clases... y estaba aburriendome en mi soledad. Así que decidí ir al Koneko n.n  
Caminé tranquila hasta allí y no me sorprendí al encontrar la floreria vácia, a esas horas no había gente, por suerte. Aya-kun estaba terminando de atender a un cliente y yo me escabullí hasta un taburete solitario cerca de allí y esperé en silencio.  
Una vez se hubo marchado aquel hombre, le pregunté a mi señor

** -¿Qué le pasa a Ku-chan?- **dije con voz inocente. Él me miró de reojo y me ignoró olimpicamente.**-¿Le afecta lo de Ness...?-  
-No puedo hablarte de eso, si ella no quiere.- **se limitó a decir.  
** -Ella no me dijo nada, ni siquiera se lo pregunté...- **admití  
** -Entonces preguntaselo a ella.-  
-Pero yo quiero saber... y ella seguramente no me lo dirá-  
-De mí no sabrás nada que ella no quiera decirles a ustedes a menos que sea necesario.-**dijo cortante.  
** -¿Por qué¿Acaso no piensas que podría ser demasiado tarde cuando nos lo digas...? Quizás ahora es el momento justo... no desperdicies esta oportunidad, líder... puede ser la única que tengamos para evitar que la capitana cometa una locura...-  
-...-  
-Bueno... más de las que cometió hasta el día de hoy...- **agregué poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
** -¿Siempre finges ser otra persona?-  
-A veces...-** comenté distraídamente._- Cuando la gente que quiero me preocupa. Así que, si no me lo vas a decir, buscaré otra forma de sbaer lo que le pasa...-_

Aya-kun suspiró, seguramente la situación se volvía molesta.

**-Vamos... dimelo y no molestaré más, Aya-kun...-** dije comenzando a hartarme.  
** -No insistas, no sabrás nada...-  
-Pero...!-**Otro cliente entró y él volvió a ignorarme. Suspiré cansina. ¿Cómo iba a hacer para sacarle esa información?**-Vamos... por favor... y prometo que dejaré de molestar...-** insistí después de que el cliente se volviese a ir.  
** -No.-  
-Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai, Onegai... -**persistí. Realmente soy un dolor de cabeza cuando me lo propongo...

* * *

[Relata Namy 

Aquel día habíamos ido a la costa. Estabamos mirando el tranquilo paisaje por última vez puesto se nos haría tarde y esta noche, Yohji-kun tenía una misión. A pesar de todo, se la pasó bien, pero...  
Me sentía incómoda.  
él era un mujeriego de primera y por primera vez en toda, pero en TODA mi vida, temía que me dejarán. Realmente sentía algo fuerte por él... y aparte... lo último que supe de Nessa...no, sé que ella no me mentiría, pero... la duda siempre es más grande.  
Seguramente lo mío era demasiado obvio, o él estaba pasando por una situación similiar... en fin Yohji-kun me picó el hombro repetidas veces, como si se estuviese asegurando de que aún estoy viva. Lo miré como diciendole que no era gracioso.

**-Gomen, quería sacarte de donde sea que estuvieses...-** dijo dandome un beso en la cabeza.-**¿Que te sucede, Koi? Estas muy distante-  
-Es que...-** musité y luego, tardé en responder... lo miré a los ojos y él, dandose cuenta de esto, detuvo el auto, no vaya a ser que nos matemos por una conversación seria...-** ¿Qué soy para vos?-l**e pregunté, él me miró sin entener**.- ¿Ssoy... soy una cualquiera, con la que puedes salir un día y al otro sales con otra...? O... ¿en realidad me amas?-  
-Sabes que esa misma pregunta puedo hacertela yo.-**dijo él, yo asentí. En mi vida salí con tantos hombres como él con mujeres.**-¿Por qué esa duda entonces?-**me miró preocupado**  
-...creo... creo.. que tengo miedo-**musité**-No... Yo no quiero ser otra más del montón...de tu montón-  
-No lo eres...- **aseguró él.  
** -¿Cómo puedo estar segura de eso?-**le dije mirandolo. Él me devolvió la mirada

* * *

[Relata Yuka 

Pasados varios clientes y varias horas, Aya-kun me miró con claras ganas de matarme. Aunque entedía que él iba a proteger a su novia a toda costa, mi curiosidad era mucho mayor.

**-Por favor!!!!!-**volví a insistir**-Y juro que no escuchar ni una palabra de mí boca por tres meses.-** sonreí.

Él me miró por un rato largo, creo que intentaba saber si lo decía en serio. Yo intenté sostenercela sin hecharme para tras o salir corriendo a toda velocidad de allí por aquella mirada tan intimidante  
Finalmente, he de aclararles que fue un final demasiado inesperada para mí, él me ofreció la mano, como si fuese para cerrar el trato. Algo extrañada se la di y el trato fue cerrado con un apretón de manos.  
Cuando finalmente me iba a decir que demonios le pasaba a la señora, una fila de clientes entra esperado ser atendidos.  
Bufé y él pareció divertirse ante esto.

**  
-Mira que si no cumples yo no cumplo, Onii-san!!!**-advertí, él se giró para verme y pude llegar a alcanzar a oír un "no es necesario que digas eso"

No me quedó más que esperar y eso tardó HORAS en vaciarse...hmp... malditas colegialas No me dejan saber o que quiero saber/berrinche...Yuka, eres demasiado infantil .U/

** Fin del caitulo tres. **


	5. Sospecha

**Capitulo cuatro: **_"Sospecha"_

[Relata Yuriko 

Durante los siguientes días, las cosas no cambiaron demasiado, Kumi se mantuvo distante, como de costumbre últimamente; Nao iba de aquí para allá, saliendo con Len, Yuka estaba ocupada con el colegio, Namy parecía un poco opaca, pero supongo que era por el agobio del trabajo. Yo seguía trabajando en cada nueva misión junto a Omi-kun, mientras lo alternaba con los estudios de la Uni  
Aquel día, amaneció como cualquier otro, todo normal, todo tranquilo... Nao fue la encargada del desayuno y, luego de comer, cada quien tomó su camino normal. Yo fui con Omi-kun a la Universidad que servía de coartada por el momento; Kumi, salió a hacer unas compras y luego debía guardar reposo por sus heridas de la última misión; Yuka fue al instituto; Namy, al trabajo y Nao, a entrenar, puesto por la tarde-noche jugaba un partido contra Ken y no quería perder... vaya a saber qué apostó u.úU  
Toda la mañana la pasamos ocupadas, cada quien con sus respectivas tareas. Por la tarde, Omi-kun me invitó a almorzar al Koneko y acepté.  
Mientras conversaba con él, el buscapersonas de la Agencia comenzó a sonar. Miré extrañada a Omi-kun, pero no tarde en atender el mensaje que decía.  
**  
**

_**"A las tres y veinte en el Koneko no Sumu Ie"**_

**-¿Crees que Manx querrá darnos alguna misión a ambos equipos?- **pregunté curiosa

**-No tengo idea, Yuri-chan...****-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros.**- Cuando fui, no me notificaron nada.-**

**  
-Bueno... entonces habrá que ver...-** suspiré mientras guardaba el buscapersonas. 

Cinco minutos antes de todo, tres de las cuatro faltantes estaban allí. Todas habían recibido el mismo mensaje.  
Se le p'idió permiso a los chicos, ya que a ellos no se les había informado nada… qué raro… De cualquier manera la responsable del mensaje llegó a horario. Sí, era una mujer la que entró en el Koneko, era más alta que Namy, tenía buena figura, al parecer. Tenía el cabello largo por la espalda, de color violeta, no como el de Kumi, más claro.  
Vestía una musculosa blanca en la que resaltaba un colgante raro, unos jeans azules oscuros y unas zapatillas deportivas negras. Sus ojos no se veían a causa deque llevaba unos lentes de sol.  
Nosotras la conocíamos. La vimos hace tiempo, ella nos enseñó parte del trabajo que ahora hacemos, fue la que ayudó a elegir nuestras nuevas identidades hace dos años.  
Era Yume.  
**  
**

**-Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que falta mi preferida…-** comentó sacándose los lentes y dejando ver unos ojos violetas del mismo color que su cabello.-**¿Dónde esta Kumi?-** nos miró

Nao hizo gesto de no saber, mientras Yuka iba a hablar.  
**  
**

**-No debe tardar, ella tiene que guardar reposo por la última misión, Yume-san…-** respondió mi imoto. Yume miró decepcionada esto, aunque, al parecer, ya se lo esperaba.

**  
**

**-Hasta que venga…-** suspiró encogiéndose de hombros

Kumi tardo veinte minutos en llegar. Al entrar, estaba acompañada de Aya-chan, quien la ayudaba a caminar. Antes de que Kumi se sentara había aparecido el Weiss, quienes estaban un poco alejados de donde estabámos, pero lo suficiente cerca como para oír la conversación.  
Como si no existiera n, Yume no le hizo ni el más minimo caso al Weiss. 

**-Llegas tarde.-** dijo severa mirando a nuestra lider.

**  
**

**-Al menos estoy acá.-**se limitó a decir con cierta frialdad Kumi

**-En fin...-** suspiró Yume.**- Ya que están todas voy a hablarles**.- comenzó-**Persia-sama me pidió que observara su desarrollo como Helles Kreuz en cada misión. Dado a que este es tán bajo, a diferencia de la última vez, me vi obligada a tomar cartas en el asunto.-** hizo una pausa y y se pudo notar como Kumi la miraba mal.-** Dado a los siguientes defectos, procederé a entrenarlas..-**

**-Gracias, pero no.-** interrumpió cortante Kumi.-** No necesitamos a nadie que nos entrene.-**

**  
-No lo decido yo, lo decide Persia-sama.-**

**-Usted es maestra de asesinos solitarios! No esta capacitada para entrenar a un equipo!-**soltó Kumi, al parecer, a ella tampoco le caía bien la idea, a nadie, sinceramente...

**-Órdenes son órdenes y deben cumplirse aunque uno no quiera**.- terminó por decir tajante.-**Y realmente me soprtende que, el bajo desarrollo provenga, principalmente, de tí¡Una de mis mejores alumnas!-**exclamó**- Para empezar, has dejado de mantener el ritmo en el que entrenabas diariamente¿Acaso el tener novio te esta distrayendo?-**

**  
-No meta a Ran en esto...- **amenazó con dientes apretados nuestra lider, notoriamente colérica. 

Los mismos deseos de ahorcar y matar a Yume que se hacían presentes en Kumi, también se manifestaban en Aya-kun, sólo que él intentaba guardar la calma y, a parte, el resto de los chicos lo obligaban a que no hiciese nada... por el momento.

**-Él no ha hecho más que ayudarme y yo le...-** estaba diciendo nuestra líder.

**-¿Ayudarte?**-dijo para luego reír**.-¿A qué? Seguramente te ha ayudadi mucho a...- **estaba por decir algo que mi hermanita no debía oír y yo estaba dispuesta a taparle los oídos cuando la cachetada patentada marca Kumi Hida se hizo presente. Obvio que esto tuvo por respuesta un puñetazo en el estómago que dejó a nuestra líder sin aire en el piso, de rodillas.

**  
**

**-No me faltes el respeto, no sos más que una niña mimada que todo lo que quiere, lo tiene...- **dijo con una frialdad que me resultó muy familiar

**-Ca...lle...se...-** dijo Kumi con dificultad.

Estaba demasiado ena por lo que estaba ocurriendo que no me enteré como fue que Ran se libró de los chicos y fue a ayudar a Kumi. Yume seguía con el rostro indiferente, aunque noté como sonreía con una idea maliciosa.  
**  
**

**-Me pregunto con quien te encariñaste que después haya muerto hace poco...-** comenzó a decir con aire desinteresado mientras no prestaba atención a Kumi quien era llevada por Ran a un sillón más alejado de aquella mujer.

Un único nombre pasó por nuestras cabezas. Miré por breves segundos a Kumi... quizás... quizás eso fue lo que la torturó durante todo este tiempo...  
**  
**

**-De cualquier forma...- **prosiguió Yume y yo volví a mirarla.**- debió ser muy débil para haber muerto... ya sabes, únicamente los fuertes e inteligentes sobreviven...-**

Por alguna razón, el vaso que Aya-chan le ofrecio a Kumi, terminó explotando con agua y todo en la espalda de Yume, quien no pareció inmutarse a pesar de haberlo previsto.  
**  
**

**-No es débil y no esta muerta.-** dijo con ira nuestra lider aunque en sus ojos se pudo notar que estaban brillosos por lágrimas quizás por el golpe o por lo dicho, no sé

Simplemente poniendose la mano sobre la herida sangrante y negando cualquier clase de ayuda, Yume comenzó a caminar hacia la salida  
**  
**

**-Desde ahora, tú y Mau entrenarán conmigo, cualquier futura misión, yo la supervisaré.- **dijo firme.**- Mañana a la hora de siempre, sin retraso alguno.-**

**_Fin del capie cuatro_**

Gomen!!! Gomen!!! Gomen!!! No se porque me estan saliendo tan cortos! ùú


	6. Desobediencia y creencia

**Capitulo cuatro:** _Desobediencia y creencia_

.

La mañana siguiente a lo sucedido, me levanté a eso de las cinco. Entre que me desperté, me bañé, desayuné y demás, se hicieron las seis y media. Como no sabía a qué hora era la hora de siempre en la que Ku-chan iba a entrenar, hice todo eso.

¿Para qué? Para nada. Si total, cuando llegué al Koneko (luego de lo que pasó ayer, Ku-chan se quedó a dormir allí), la líder, aún dormía. Cuando le pregunté a Ken-ken dónde estaba ella, me di cuenta en una peculiaridad que no noté. Todos los floristas asesinos parecían como si no hubiesen dormido bien en la noche.

Mientras en mi mente bullían hipótesis muy raras y delirantes, subí hasta el cuarto de Aya-kun. Donde me dijeron que ella estaba dormida. Al entrar, la vi toda tapada, como si fuese un gran cojín de mantas con cabeza. Tenía los ojos abiertos y me miró con cierta sorpresa.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**preguntó

**-Hoy tenemos entrenamiento.-** le recordé.  
**-Tú no irás.- **ordenó.-** Vete a descansar.-  
**

Eran palabras que hubiese aceptado sin rechistar, de no ser porque Kumi nunca era de decir eso.

**-Pero...-** balbuceé.  
**-El horario de siempre es cuando entras al colegio. Tu no eres de faltar. Si comienzas a faltar, la gente se preocupará. Si lo hace, investigará que pasa y terminarán por descubrir quiénes somos... ¿Quieres volver a Argentina?-**

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces. Amaba mi patria.

**-Entonces vete a dormir. Ahora.- **órdenes son órdenes. Acaté sin rechistar, me metí en el primer cuarto que vi (que no sea en el de Ku-chan, no vaya a ser cosa de que tenga que ir a cambiarse allí y me despierte... o me eché a patadas. Nunca se sabe con ella) me acosté y caí dormida en seguida.

* * *

((Relata… bueno dejo que lo lean ustedes mismos))

No vi a Kumi hasta eso de las once y media. Estaba preparando el almuerzo, mientras los otres tres aún trabajaban. Al principio no me concentré demasiado en ella, estaba bajando las escaleras normalmente, pero se quedó parada en el anteúltimo escalón, mirando pensativa el que le seguía y el suelo. Estuvo un minuto así y seguramente se hubiese quedado más tiempo si no hubiese ido a ver que le ocurría.

**-Kumi-chan.- **dije parandome a unos pasos de ella. Desde donde ella se encontraba ahora, era sólo un poco más alta que yo.**  
-Ran-kun.-** respondió ella con una campante sonrisa. Luego de eso estiró sus brazos como pidiendo que la abrazara. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la cintura, mientras ella lo hacía rodeándome sutilmente el cuello y pegandose a mí.**  
-¿Cómo te sientes?-** le pregunté**  
-Mejor, perdón por haberlos tenido a todos preocupados anoche.-** dijo ella, mientras me separaba un poco para verla a los ojos**.-Pero es que...-**La interrumpí con un suave beso en los labios, los ojos de ella estaban empezando a mostrar lagrimas. No iba a verla llorar.**  
-Esta bien, Kumi-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte...-** le dije, mientras inesperadamente ella me volvía a abrazar.  
**-Eres tan dulce, Ran-kun!-**exclamó ella**.-Suki da yo!-**

Ese comportamiento tan anormal en ella, esa forma tan abierta de ser... era solo una barrera para distanciarse más del mundo que la rodeaba, para evitar tener que pensar en su dolor. Desde que la conocí, esta es la tercera vez que le sucedía. No iba a ser la última, pero... sentía que cada vez era peor, como si la estuviese perdiendo a la Kumi que conocía. Poco a poco.

La primera vez, fue porque había ocultado que era a quien el Helles buscaba y nos había puesto en peligro a todos, según sus palabras. Ella me lo había dicho tiempo antes de que eso ocurriese y en parte tuve la culpa. La segunda, cuando tuvimos la misión en su país natal, había algo que le dolía y puso esa barrera, nunca supe bien porque, no hablabamos de aquella misión, era muy doloroso para ella el solo hecho de evocar el recuerdo y no quería lastimarla. La tercera, fue lo que sucedió el día anterior. Las palabras que dijo Yume aquella vez, hicieron que Kumi recordase a Nessa. La alteraron demasiado.

Ignoro lo que sucedió durante la noche, me despertó su grito de angustia, de terror, como si no quisiese que algo se acercara a ella. Gritaba una y otra vez que no era justo. Al entrar ella estaba llorando hecha un ovillo sentada en el piso, se había cortado la mano con algo.

**-Bueno, ya, tranquila, Kumi-chan.-** le dije apaciguándola. Ella se soltó de mí y me miró como si fuese una niña pequeña e inocente.-¿**En qué pensabas que no bajabas la escalera?-  
-Ah! Pues...- **dijo Kumi como si pensase detenidamente aquello**.- Recordé la vez que todos creyeron que Ness-chan estaba embarazada ¿Lo recuerdas?-**dijo dudando.**  
-¿Creyeron?- **repetí, ella rió  
-**Bueno, bueno, creímos...-** se corrigió.-** Recordé que estábamos todos sentados para almorzar, era en la casa de veraneo de mi familia... Nessa estaba bajando con las escaleras y en el anteúltimo escalón, se resbaló o algo y cayó sentada en el piso...- **recordó**.- ¿Me pregunto como fue que hizo para caerse así?-****  
-Solo se patinó, Kumi-chan.-** respondí extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar, ya que parecía que se quedaría allí.

Ella me miró y me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano y bajaba los últimos escalones. No había asistido al entrenamiento que Yume le ordenó ir, me pregunto cuánto tardaría en venir esa mujer a causar problemas.

* * *

((Relata Namy))

Miré el techo mientras el tercer vaso de cerveza terminaba por desaparecer. De pronto todo era tan ajeno para mí... No sabía que hacer conmigo ni con nada a mi alrededor, me sentía inútil para tomar desiciones. Sentía que había hecho mal. Sentía que había hecho mal haberle reclamado eso. Pero peor me sentía por el hecho de que él no haya tomado ninguna decisión en aquel momento, solo se quedó callado y puso en marcha el auto de nuevo. No sabía que hacer y realmente estaba frustrada. Yo... lo amaba. Me había enamorado de él y ahora estaba siendo victima de mis propias decisiones.

Pedí otro vaso mientras miraba alrededor. Había muchas personas allí a pesar de la hora que era. Pero a mí no me importaba.

Al recibir el vaso, tomé un sorbo con avidez.

El mundo es un asco.

Para colmo no puedo pedirle opinión a Kumi. Dios... siento que ella esta peor que yo. Pero no puedo hacer nada, a mí no me va a escuchar por tanto que le gritase. Después de todo, yo misma me hago fama de que soy la que mejor la conoce del Helles… y es cierto.

**Flash Back -- Hace doce años**

((Relata la autora))

_En los pasillos de un colegio público, a la hora del receso, muchos niños y niñas con guardapolvos blancos correteaban de un lado a otro por los mismos. Afuera llovía intensamente._

_No obstante, en el aula de quinto grado, estaba sentada, en la última fila, en el anteúltimo banco, una chica de cabellos cortos, de un violeta intenso y ojos de igual color, sola, sentada dibujando o escribiendo._

_De pronto, otra chica de rubios cabellos y ojos azules curiosos entró riendo y dirigiendo su mirada afuera, hablando con un grupo de chicas._

_**-Esta bien! Ustedes vayan, yo iré por mi monedero-**__ dijo mientras entraba._

_Al girar su cabeza, reparó en la chica._

_**-Hey! Vamos a comprar golosinas al kiosco, ¿Vienes?-**__dijo acercándose a ella_

_La chica levanta su cabeza y miró a la rubia, al principio con sorpresa, luego, con indiferencia. Y con un simple gesto de levantar los hombros, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se puso de pie._

_**-Vamos…-**__ fueron las pocas palabras que dijo.  
**-Bien, mientras más seamos, mejor-**__ festejó comenzando a buscar su asiento y su monedero__**.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-**__ preguntó  
**-Bianca… Bianca Torres.-**__ respondió hablando en voz semi baja__**.-Vos sos Natalie ¿verdad?-  
-Sí, la maestra me reta mucho ¿no?-**__ rió Natalie mientras revolvía entre sus cosas__**.- No es mi culpa, ella es la que cree que todo lo que hago, esta mal.-  
-Hum… los adultos suelen ser así.-**__ comentó Bianca encogiendose de hombros__**.- No hay que darles mucha bolilla atención-  
-Supongo que tienes razón.-**__ comentó con una sonrisa mientras seguía buscando__**.-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-**__ Bianca asintió__**.-¿No viste mi monedero? Es de color verde y tiene unas cosas…Oh, acá esta- **__dijo encontrándolo y enderezándose__**- Ven, apurémonos antes de que toqué el timbre.-**_

**Fin del Flash Back**

((Relata Namy))

Recuerdo que me acerqué a ella porque en ese momento me dio curiosidad verla sola, hasta sentí un poco de pena. Pero desde esa vez que la conozco y compartí mucho con ella… bah, lo que pude, porque poco a poco se fue ensimismando cada vez más.

Otro vaso que desaparece rápidamente.

Con un gesto, pedí otro.

* * *

((Relata la autora))

Yuka regresó del colegio y fue directo para el Koneko, encontrandose a Kumi ayudando a los asesinos con la floristería. Era raro, Kumi se mostraba alegre y tranquila, hablando con algún que otro cliente,mientras que los floristas-asesinos sonreían vagamente.

**-Nee...Ku-chan, ¿moriras pronto que estas tan alegre?-**preguntó. Kumi la miró por unos segundos, luego rió de buena gana y palmeó la cabeza de la chica.**  
-Eres muy graciosa, Yuka-chan.-** sonrió ella mientras seguía con su trabajo, dejando a la peliceleste más confusa. Aunque en vez de quedarse en el molde, se dirigió al pelirrojo como si ella misma fuese una niña pequeña.**  
-Aya-kun!! Aya-kun! Kumii-chan esta actuando raro!-** dijo agitando un brazo mientras con el otro tironeaba infantilmente de la remera del chico**-Haz algo!-  
-U¬¬-** Ran apenas miró a la peliceleste y se soltó de ella-**Solo esta un poco depresiva, Yuka.-  
-Pero entonces alegrala, se supone que eres su novio**.-siguió insistiendo mientras lo seguía por todo el Koneko.**  
-... Lo dices como si fuese sencillo.-**dijo él**- Kumi no es alguien a quien definiría simple, como tú.-****-¿Qué estas diciendo?ò0o-  
-Que Kumi es una persona complicada, no puedes saber lo que le pasa con solo verla.-**interrumpió Omi uniendose a la conversación**.-¿Realmente puedes adivinar lo que esta pasando por su cabeza ahora?- **le preguntó

Yuka miró a Kumi hablando con una clienta, dandole recomendaciones sobre algo.

**-No realmente.-** tuvo que admitir Yuka**-Pero sé que algo esta mal en ella! 0-  
-Eso es algo obvio.-**dijo Omi**  
-¿Es por la muerte de Nessa-chan?-**susurró muy suavecito la ojigris.

En aquel momento, los semblantes de ambos asesinos se pusieron más serios e inconcientemente dirigeron su mirada a la pelivioleta, viendo si habia escuchado. Al parecer no, puesto seguía hablando animadamente con la clienta.

Lentamente, Omi volvió su vista a Yuka y le sonrió vacilante.

**-Es muy posible, Yuka-chan…-**dijo Omi-**Esperemos que sea algo que pueda superar pronto y no debamos recurrir a la agencia.-  
-Cuando… cuando murió el chico que gustaba de ella en la secundaria, Kumi siguió yendo al colegio como si nada… -**pronunció Yuka recordando**.- No hablaba con nadie del tema y no parecía afectada… hasta que…-** hizo una pausa y un gesto con la cabeza**.-… hasta que explotó.-** con sus manos simuló una explosión y luego se quedó pensativa**.- Lloró mucho, mucho. Según onee-chan, el llanto de Ku-chan le rasgó el alma.-** miró a Omi y a Ran con ojos grandes e inocentes.

* * *

((Relata Yuka))

Al final, Aya-kun no me dijo mucho la otra vez. Sólo dijo que Kumi no creía que Nessa estuviese muerta, no quería creerlo porque una alquimista de la altura de Nessa Tinuviel Mustang Hiwatari no podía morir fácilmente.

"_Zutto es un hueso duro de roer. La hemos visto pelear codo a codo con Dark cuando los hombres de Tora fueron tras ellos. Nessa no es estúpida, no va a la guerra con una pistola y sólo una recarga. Ella no se lanza al enemigo sin armas o sin un plan previo"_ palabras que dijo duramente Kumi negandose a aceptar que Nessa había muerto, la noche en la que me quede dormida y casi veo un beso de la pareja de iceberg. Mi hermana y Namy me las dijeron muy seriamente esa misma mañana. Nos explicaron (a mí y a Nao) que cuando se mencionó por casualidad el tema y Namy comentó algo al respecto, Kumi se enojó mucho y dijo esas palabras y más. Estaba tan enojada que, al no controlar la esa ira, no controló el enojo que la llevó a golpear el vaso de vidrio contra la mesa con tal fuerza que este se rompió y le produjo la herida en una de sus manos.

Lo cierto y lo real, voces de mi interior, es que Nessa (o Zutto) desapareció hace año y medio, luego de terminar lo que sería, supuesta y ansiadamente para las idiotas de nosotras que aceptamos porque otra no nos quedó y por habernos metido donde no nos llaman, la última misión. En la tierra natal de Kumii-chan y Namy-chan. Por supuesto, los únicos refuerzos que nos daba la agencia eran asesinos que **PERTENECEN** a la agencia, como el Weiss. No podíamos entablar _"sociedad" _con otros grupos que **NO PERTENEZCAN** a la agencia, como Azz y Poker. Pero dado a dos curiosos encuentros, uno durante el día y otro a la noche, teníamos un pez gordo, para Azz y Poker, y otro pez gordo, para Weiss y Helles, que trabajaban estaban juntos. Así que, mediante miles de negaciones y peticiones, se optó por omitir la existencia de los otros equipos en el informe final y de la asociación que dio grandes frutos, como grandes amistades. Por eso los cuatro grupos estuvimos tras la pista de dos ratas inmundas que burlaban la justicia constantemente.

Ellos, persiguiendo sus propios objetivos lograron lo que sus jefes les habían encomendado. Pero no hubo final feliz como ya se lo imaginan por el gran spoiler de arriba. El último acto de la obra, en la primera escena que vino luego de la tranquilidad y la satisfacción de haber logrado su cometido, fue la inseguridad de una gran tormenta que desató una pelea confusa contra un enemigo misterioso que logró llevarse a la herida Coronel Zutto. Nessa desapareció prácticamente del mapa y, aparentemente, para siempre. Después de meses de búsqueda infructuosa, tuvimos que darla por muerta y poner una placa en el cementerio con su nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento y posible muerte, y un epitafio.

Esos, fueron los hechos. Y peor fue enterarnos de una rara enfermedad que culminaria con la vida de esta pelinegra antes de cumplir los dieciocho años.

No hay otro modo. No hay posibilidad de que Nessa viva aún. Es algo irreal, prácticamente imposible que Nessa Tinuviel Mustang Hiwatari esté aún con vida.

Pero es algo de lo que mi lider esta completamente segura.

* * *

**Fin del capie cuatro.**

Dedicado a las lectoras que me insisten que siga escribiendo este fic n—n

¡Gracias por no dejarme caer! n0n


End file.
